GIR
Overview GIR is the deuteragonist of Invader Zim. ''He is insane, hyperactive, etc, and is the assistant/sidekick of Zim and is the closest thing he has as a friend. GIR was originally scrap and then was then later constructed by The Almighty Tallest for Zim before the start of Operation Impending Doom 2 instead of giving him a regular SIR Unit due to Zim's "past." GIR is a modified SIR Unit, therefore, he is different from the other SIR Units like MiMi. Appearance The difference between GIR and a regular SIR Unit is that he has a unique coloration of his luminous body (teal instead of red), a different set of eyes, and his crossed-hatch mouth. GIR also has an Earth disguise just like MiMi except it is basically just a suit which consists of a "green-mongoose-dog with a zipper on his stomach, and a head that can be pulled over like a hoodie. GIR has various disguises, but he mostly uses the green-mongoose-dog one. Personality GIR is a happy-go-lucky guy with the attention span of an ADHD spaniel and is EXTREMELY hyperactive and will eat just about anything, edible or not. Most of the time, he talks non-sense about crazy and weird things, but does have a few rare moments of clarity. These moments of clarity are the few exceptions when GIR adopts the coloration of a real SIR (red). GIR always fools around when Zim gives an order which you can see in the IZ series. GIR is also stupid and dumb but in a funny way. Due to that, Zim takes advantage of that feature of GIR and can do just about anything he wants with GIR without having any problems (besides GIR messing around in the process if he does so which happens most of the time). Unlike Zim, GIR does not mind about Earth culture like eating human food (tacos, muffins, pizza, etc) and with human or animal society. GIR has a lot of favorite foods: tacos, biscuits, waffles, taquitos, Poop Products, candy, tuna, chicken with mayonaise, pizza, and much more. Despite his stupidity and terrible looking disguises, GIR is actually quite good with blending in with the humans around him, even with his behavior problem (probably because the humans in the series are completely cluless what happens around them). GIR does not hate or dislike '''ANYONE'. He instead approaches everything in the world, living or not, with boundless affection. Duty Mode Every so often, GIR will display instances of complete funtionalit which is usually triggered by Zim giving him an order. This "Duty Mode" is made manifest by the teal parts of GIR's body and eyes flashing red, his voice changing from high-pitched to harsh, deep, and rough, and GIR himself snapping into attention, alert, and utterly obedient. These moments are highly rare from GIR to witness and see. Trivia *GIR's feet squeak when he walks, regardless of wether or not he is wearing his dog disguise. *GIR seems to love anything he sees, but he loves seeing monkeys, tacos, cupcakes, pigs, T.V, and most food. *GIR can store many things inside his head. *GIR has been featured on more Invader Zim merchandise than any other. Gallery Gir in duty mode by ChibiKeba.jpg|GIR in Duty Mode Attack_mode.jpg|GIR in attack mode. GIR_annoyed_for_once.png|GIR actually ANNOYED. GIR_-_Dog_Suit_Art.png|GIR in his disguise. Gir.png|GIR happily eating a muffin. vlcsnap-15103891-1.png|GIR in Duty Mode. Category:Canonicle Category:Robots Category:SIR units Category:Characters